


The bush girl

by skaioctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Memori - Freeform, Murphy - Freeform, emori - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: John Murphy sees a girl on a bush bleeding and decides to help her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first actual story here on AO3 so I hope you like this! For those who don’t know, English isn’t my first language so it might have a few mistakes, sorry for that. This first post is really short but the next updates will be longer, I swear. Hope you enjoy this story!

“Shut the hell up, Murphy," Raven says, patting him on the shoulder angrily, but Monty, Bellamy, Murphy and even Clarke and Harper laugh.

“I don’t believe!" Clarke says. She was red with laughter, making Bellamy laugh at her too.

“It's not even a big deal, stop laughing," Raven says with her arms crossed.

"It's not a big deal? Murphy just said that he found you talking to yourself in your room training your speech to Shaw,” Clarke says. Raven remains sulky, so Clarke hugs her. “Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed. We are happy for you! ”

“Your laughter doesn’t say so,” Reyes counters.

“We were laughing at Murphy’s imitation of you," Harper says.

“Shaw, I love you. I know that love is not perfect, but it is enough for eternal happiness,” Murphy says, in an exaggerated girl's voice, making everyone laugh once again.

"I don't speak like that, and I would never say anything like that!"

"Murphy, I think you better leave Raven alone," Bellamy says.

“Nah, I still in the mood of piss her off."

"I hate you," Raven says, getting up from the table that they were having breakfast.

“I know you love me!" Murphy screams, and Raven sticks out her tongue at him from afar, making everyone laugh again.

“What are you going to do today, guys?" Monty asks.

“I'm going to treat some patients," Clarke says.

“Gee, I thought you were going to pull some lever or make difficult choices," Murphy sneers.

“Idiot," Clarke says, laughing.

“What about you, Murphy? What will you do today?"

“I have to do the lookout,"John says, looking at his wristwatch. “And I have to go now, by the way. See you later, guys.”

“Bye, Murphy," everyone says, in unison.

Murphy leaves the cafeteria and walks down the halls of what was once the ark. Some people who pass through the corridors greet John and others just pass straight, as if they hadn’t even seen him there. John didn't care, though. He has never been so sociable, and his circle of friends is quite restricted, actually. He doesn't like anyone to be his friend. Friend is a very strong word to call anyone like that, and John’s aware of that.

John learned not to let anyone into his life. He realized that one day we are all going to die. It is like a cosmic punishment, a universal law. We all have a date, time and place marked for our death. Nobody can stop this. The moment you let someone into your life and become attached to that person, you can lose them at any time, and that is not a choice. Especially in a hostile world like this, where every day someone tries to kill you. If you haven’t been stabbed in a day, you are in profit.

When he arrives outside, he meets Miller. When Nathan sees John, he towards him.

“You’re late," Miller says, handing Murphy a gun.

“Time is just an illusion," Murphy says.

“We are all enrolled in the school of life, where time is the master."

“One of the great disadvantages of being in a hurry is the time that makes us lose.”

“Ok Murphy, you won," Miller said, and Murphy smirked.

"I always win."

Murphy goes to the east side of the gate and places his weapon in the small opening that the metal has, and begins to watch the outside intently, to see if there is any threat nearby. But instead, he sees a brunette girl among some bushes, bleeding.

Badly.


	2. You saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you doing? So, this chapter is definitely one of my favorites so far (I’ve written a couple of chapters before posting the story) and I hope you like as well! A little remind: English is not my first language so if it has some mistake, I’m sorry for that. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! If you have any story requests, you can DM me on Instagram @/octaviabsky. :)

Murphy goes to the east side of the gate and places his weapon in the small opening that the metal has, and begins to watch the outside intently, to see if there is any threat nearby. But instead, he sees a brunette girl among some bushes, bleeding.

Badly.

Murphy thinks about simply ignoring that girl and remains on the lookout, but he just couldn't. He sees himself in that girl's place. Once, he was her. He was ill, and the treatment he had received was not enough. Then, his father stole medicines to cure him, and he died for it. Murphy would honor what his father did. He knew that his father would like John to do for that girl the same as his father did for him, and he would be proud of it.

Murphy walked to the gate, and shouted for the sentry to open the gate.

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" Miller screams. “Go back to your damn post!"

“Open the gate!" Murphy says again.

“Murphy, get back to your post. This is an order!"

“An order I'm not going to obey," Murphy said, making Miller and the other guards at their posts listening in on the conversation surprised. “Open the damn gate, Lucas!" John shouted at the sentry once again.

“Lucas, don’t,” Miller said. “What the hell, Murphy? Do you think you’re the only who give orders here?”

“Oh, well, do you think you’re the one who do so?” Murphy says. “Miller, I’m doing this for a good reason. Now Lucas, open the damn gate!”

“A good reason?” Miller laughs. “John Murphy, doing something for a good reason? Seriously? Just if this ‘good reason’ means his own good.”

“No, it’s not! There’s a girl out there who’s hurt and I want to help, so Lucas, open the gate!” Murphy screams to Lucas, who finally obeyed him.

Murphy ran outside and went to the bushes that he had seen the girl. He saw her crying silently in the bushes, while pressing a handkerchief to her leg. Murphy runs over to her, and ends up scaring her, making her crawl back and moan in pain. Murphy put his gun down and kicked it away, and raised both hands.

“Hey, it's okay. I am not here to hurt you.” Murphy says, but the girl continues to crawl backwards, as if she feels threatened by him. “Ai laik Murphy kom Skaikru. En’s ku. Ai nou na bash yo up. Chon yu bilaik?"(I’m Murphy from Sky People. It’s okay. I mean you no harm. Who are you?)

The girl whose name was still unknown seemed to calm down when Murphy spoke in Trig. Murphy looked at her leg. The handkerchief she was pressing on the wound was full of blood, and she was pale. She had lost a lot of blood.

“Ai laik Emori kom Spacekru,” she said, almost whispering. Murphy realized that she was weak, and that he had to take her to Clarke immediately.

“Emori, I'm going to take you to our doctor, okay? You’re losing too much blood,” Murphy said, approaching her to pick her up.

“No," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from picking her up. “I don't want to disturb you and your people."

“It won't disturb us at all, Emori. We want to help,” he said and she nodded. Then he picked her up, and carried her into the camp.

“Clarke! I need Clarke!” Murphy screams, as soon as he enters Arkadia. From a distance, he sees a blonde running towards him.

“What happened? Who is she?"

“I don't know, I found her in the bushes. Her name is Emori and she is from Spacekru.”

“Okay, Murphy. Take her to medical, now! She's losing too much blood,” Clarke instructed.

And that is what Murphy did. He took Emori to the medical and laid her on one of the stretchers there. Clarke asked him to move away so she could look at the wound. When Clarke takes off the handkerchief, he sees that it is a deep wound, but luckily he did not cut any arteries, otherwise she would have no way to save Emori.

“Murphy, press the wound," Clarke says, giving Murphy gauze. Murphy does exactly what Clarke says.

Naylah enters medical with some drugs in hand, and sees Clarke. When Clarke sees her, she says, "Naylah, get my mom, please." Naylah nodded and ran out of the room.

“You brought her in time, Murphy," Clarke says. “If she had been like that for a few more minutes, she would’ve died. You saved her, Murphy,” Clarke said, smiling at him.

Murphy felt as if those words had relieved him. He wished that there really was a heaven, and that his father had seen what he had done.

“I did exactly as you taught me to, dad,” Murphy thought, hoping his father could hear him.

Four hours later...

Murphy was sitting at the cafeteria table,  
with Raven and Bellamy for dinner. While Bellamy was on his second course, Murphy hadn't even touched his.

“Murphy, why are you like this?" Raven asked.

“Like what?”

“Sad, reflexive...”

“Nothing,” Murphy says.

“Is it because of the girl in the bush?" Raven asks, but doesn't get an answer from Murphy. She didn't have to, though. She knew the answer was yes. “You don’t have to be sad, Murphy.You saved her. Clarke will heal her..”

“I keep wondering, ‘What if I hadn’t seen her?’ ‘What if I didn’t get on time?’”

“Hey, stop it," Raven says, touching his hand. “Don't think about it because it won't help at all. The fact is you, for the first time in your whole cockroach damn life, did something that wasn’t selfish, and I am proud of you.”

“We all are," Bellamy added.

“Hi guys," Clarke says, sitting down next to Bellamy.

“How's Emori doing?" Murphy asks.

“She’s fine. The wound on her leg was deep, but it will heal. You were a hero today, Murphy,” Clarke said smiling.

“I’ve always been a hero, why did you never notice?" Murphy said, and everyone laughed.

“This deserves a party," Raven says.

“Does this deserve a party or do you just want an excuse to throw a party?" Bellamy asks.

“Tomorrow night. I'm going to talk to Harper.” Raven left excitedly.

“Is it just me who thinks or does everyone agree that she did it just to be with Shaw?" Clarke asks.

“Obviously yes," Murphy says, laughing.

After a few minutes of talking to Clarke and Bellamy, Murphy decided to go to the medical to see Emori. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt the need to go over there and check that she was okay.

“Hey you,” Murphy says as he walks in the medical. “How’s your leg?”

“Good, I guess,” she says, smiling at him. “Thank you, Murphy.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Yes, I do,” she says. “You saved my life.” Emori smiled. “I don’t wanna be rude, but I’m just wondering why you saved me, after all. You could just leave me there.”

“A long time ago, someone did this for me. I just wanted to return the favor,” he says.

“Well, I don’t think any of your people would’ve done this.”

“Of course they would,” Murphy says.

“They wouldn’t and we both know that,” Emori said. “I know you and Trikru are in a war, and for some of you all the clans are all the same. They wouldn’t help me. But you did. You’re different from them, Murphy.”

“I don’t really think so,” John says, smiling to her.

“Well, someday you’ll realize that,” Emori says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, what did you think of the chapter? I’d love to know your thoughts! Feedback is appreciated! :)


	3. Trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How’ve you been doing? Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the sweet comments I have received, you guys are the best! I hope this chapter meets yours expectations. :)

Days after Murphy helped Emori, her leg had healed completely, a badass scar — as Murphy said — taking place of the wound. John got to know more about Emori, too. He found out she has a brother called Otan, he is two years older than her and they are really close friends. At least, they were. Emori told Murphy about her brother’s tragic death two weeks ago. John’s heart ached for her one more time, and he felt lucky he found her when we did. We could even imagined what would’ve happened to her if he didn’t. 

So did Emori. She was really pleaded that someone kind and good as Murphy found her in time. She have been fighting for so long to survive. She had had to do so much for survive. She didn’t want to die there, because of a injury. She thought it was a shame. 

Emori became close to Murphy, Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Harper and Monty. Mostly to Murphy. Since she couldn’t walk because of her injured leg and she pasted all day on the medical bay, Murphy stayed there with her. Everyone did, actually, but Murphy did the most. He went there everyday and stayed there with her almost the whole day, just chatting. He gave her food and water, and offered her to sleep in his room once she was able to get away from the medical. Emori appreciated that. 

Now, that her leg actually were healed, she stayed in Murphy’s room. It wasn’t a big one, but still, Emori really appreciated that. She had never slept somewhere else than the caves. She never layered in a comfortable bed, or wearied fluffy blankets. But Murphy only had one bed, so they were sharing it. Emori didn’t care, though. She never got so lucky, and anything would made her complain.

She were wearing a comfortable clothes Raven gave to her. Emori said she didn’t have to, but she insisted. Emori’s clothes were full of blood anyway. 

Emori and John were layered on the bed, each one on each side of the bed, the silent running through the room. John wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. The awkward silent bothered both of them, but they didn’t have any topic to speak out. Still, John sigh and turned, looking to Emori, who did the same.

“I’m glad your leg got better,” he said. It was a way of starting a conversation, but he really did mean that.

“Thanks, that’s thanks to you,” she said.

“No, it isn’t.”

“It is,” she said. “I’ll never be able to return the favor, John.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t want anything in return.” He smiled gently.

“How your people will react?” Emori asked, after a more few minutes of silent.

“React to what?”

“To me. I’m literally a stranger in your place. And as far as I know, they hate grounders, even if they are from other clans and not Trikru. Are they gonna hate me? Are they gonna send me away?”

“I will not let that happen,” Murphy said. “If they want to send you away, they’ll have fight with me. And besides, Clarke and Bellamy are the leaders, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Why are you doing this?” Emori asked. “I mean, why are you being so nice to me? I not mean to be rude, I just wondered why. No one would do what you did and are doing for me. No one ever did.”

“Well,” Murphy sigh. “I walked in your shoes.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I were like you before, Emori.” 

Emori didn’t ask anything more. She saw in his eyes the pain hidden within his brown pretty eyes. She just hold the blanket tighter, and smiled.

“Good night, John.”

“Good night, Emori.”

[...]

In the next day, John brought Emori’s breakfast to bed, since she needed to take easy even if her cicatrization was going good. Then Murphy got to the cafeteria, to eat breakfast with his friends.

“Hey Murphy,” Clarke says, when he walks towards them and sits in the table with his breakfast.

“Hey guys,” John says.

“Where were you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago,” Raven asks.

“I took Emori’s breakfast to my room,” he says, and everyone smirked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Clarke says, laughing.

“Oh, come on guys, what’s the matter?” Murphy asked.

“Just you in love with the girl you found on the bush,” Bellamy said.

“I’m not in love with her!” John said.

“Alright then,” Bellamy said, laughing.

“Oh stop guys, ok? I’m not in love with her, I just helped her.”

“You mean you stayed with her in the medical everyday for two weeks and now she’s sleeping in your room, but you’re just friends?” Harper asked.

“Exactly,” Murphy replied.

“Alright,” Monty said.

“You guys such damn-asses,” Murphy said.

“Don’t be mad!” Raven said. 

“I’m not,” John said, and everyone knew he was.

“Ok,” Clarke said, trying to change the conversation topic. “You guys know Shaw was on Raven’s room?”

Everyone smirked at Raven and she blushed.

“No he wasn’t!”

“Why you blushed then?”

“I-I didn’t. I-I mean, he-he didn’t. I mean, we-“ she sight. “Yes he was in my room.”

Harper smiled and so did Clarke, and the boys just smirked.

“And? How was it? Did you like it? Are you gonna be a couple now?” Harper asked, curiously.

“I don’t think so,” Raven said, then sigh. “I really thought he was the perfect guy and everything, but when we did- it just didn’t feel right. I won’t say he’s not nice because he really is, but I don’t know. I am. the problem, you know? Not him.”

“Oh Raven, I’m so sorry,” Clarke said, hugging her.

“You’re gonna find the right guy, I promised to you,” Harper said, holding her friend’s hand.

“I don’t think any guy would want to hear Raven’s nerd things all day long,” Murphy jokes.

“Shut up,” Raven says, laughing.

[...] 

When Murphy arrived his room after a long day of work, he saw Emori sleeping peacefully in his bed, and then he realized how pretty she was. Her brown long hair falling over her face, the tattoo she had on her face, her deep brown eyes that seemed to be tough but deep inside Murphy knew it was just a way of protect herself. Murphy knew she had been through a lot, everyone in the ground did. In all the conversations they had, she not even in one single moment talked about herself. She talked about her brother, a place called City of Light, that was where her brother and her were trying to get to when he died, even about some nightmares she had as a kid, but never one single thing about her besides her name. Not one single thing. Murphy wondered why. He knew they didn’t know each other for long, but he thought she had at least some trust in him. He didn’t blame her, though. In the ground, you could trust in everyone who got in your life so easily. Obviously, Emori knew that. She was born here. 

Murphy just hoped, as he layered on the bed beside Emori, she got to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Feedback? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what did you think of it? I would really love to know! Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
